Insanity
by superpaox2
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a Necropolis! Una ciudad llena de maldad ¿que persona podra lograr transformar esta ciudad en un cielo? Maka Albarn una chica con un sueño completamente casi imposible pero ella no esta sola ¿verdad Evans?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Soul Eater por ooooou El genialosho Atsushi Ohkubo! E historia por mi! Me doy créditos (?)

**Wazza! Aquí va otra historia bizarra esta la llevo planeando desde hace mucho de hecho los personajes originales son míos pero aquí puse los de Soul Eater! :D y esta es por el día de muertos 2 de noviembre aunque aun no sea y también por Halloween que odio ese día e_é y mucho pero buano! Empecemos con un prologo no TAN corto como los que hago.**

_**Insanity**_

"_YA, PEQUEÑO, NO DIGAS UNA PALABRA_

_Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR EL RUIDO QUE ESCUCHASTE_

_ES SÓLO LA_ LOCURA_ BAJO TÚ CAMA_

_EN TU CLÓSET, EN TU CABEZA"_

_Enter Sandman-Metallica_

Necrópolis es una ciudad donde la muerte esta por todos lados, la locura la tiene todo el mundo, sí naciste como una persona buena, no importa la tienes, en esta ciudad ya no hay salvación o tal vez algún día ¿aparezca?

Dicen que las personas de esta ciudad, qué es un mundo paralelo al suyo, son unos monstruos desquiciados, a cada lado que caminas hay matanzas, es una monotonía ver eso Y cuando digo monstruos es que en verdad lo son, si, no es un decir.

"**Necrópolis, Bosque del sur" **_"Maka Pov"_

Que mansión ¡más grande! Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba, mi mama y mi papa, ellos me dicen, qué son una familia con mucha suerte, por que le regalaron esta mansión. Es como unas de las mansiones que describe mi libro.

Corría por los pasillos, sé escuchaban los cuchillazos de la sirvienta Marie, Mamá y papa están abajo cenando, yo solo estoy aquí explorando la casa, la cual es muy grande.

Observe por unas de las ventanales con estilo gótico*, Dos cuervos están parados por la rama del árbol que había afuera, él cuervo de la derecha empezó a cantar.

"¿Por qué essaa niña noss observa?"

"Tranquilo, no esss nada"

Bueno parecían que nos estaban cantando, les di una sonrisa, los dos cuervos me ignoraron, sin embargo yo los seguía observando.

El cuervo de la derecho se empezó a devorar el ojo de la izquierda, sonreí, bien están ocupados, me dirigí a otro cuarto o esta es de mis padres, la cerré.

Abrí más habitaciones, eran iguales, con camas y toda la cosa, me fui abajo a unas escaleras, entré a una habitación que tenía la cocina, vi como Marie seguía acuchillando la carne con un machete. Una mano salió de un hoyo.

"¡Hey ayuda!" le agarre la mano, la otra mono la soltó "¡No eso no! ¡Papel!" me di la vuelta y agarre una servilleta, Marie me miro confundida pero siguió cocinando.

Le di la servilleta a la mano "¡Gracias!" y la mano se surmejio en el hoyo, escuché un grito, pero no le di importancia.

Salí de la cocina al pasillo y observe desde lejos una puerta negra, corrí desde el punto donde estaba hasta la puerta, aunque el pasillo era muy largo con más puertas, me interesaba mas esa puerta, cuando llegue sonreí y agarre la manija, abrí la puerta, unas escaleras largas aparecieron.

"Lalala~" empecé a bajar las escaleras mientras cantaba la canción que escuche hace días de unos lobos.

"Había una niña pequeña~

Que no tenia nada"

Decían que ella era una demente" seguí bajando las curveadas escaleras, parecían infinitas, pero mientras cantaba esa canción, sentí un alma allá abajo que se identificaba, con la canción.

"Ella no tenia nada que comer

Ella no tenia nada con que vestirse"

Un piano sonó desde abajo ¡un piano de cola! Baje con más animo y subí la velocidad de mis piernas.

"Ella no tenia nada que perder

Ella no tenia nada de que tener miedo"

El piano sonó mas fuerte, seguí corriendo hasta abajo, jamás me rendiré, yo llegare.

"Ella no tenia nada de que preguntar

Nada que dar

Y después ella desapareció"

El piano dio dobles teclas, ya había bajado ¡un vampiro! Genial, me acerque alegremente a la niña, la chica dio una sonrisa.

"_General Pov"_

"_¡Mi nombre es Maka~!_

_La chica sonrió mas "¡Katherine!" la peliceniza se acercó al piano de cola y toco una canción "Este es mi alma como una noche" y entonces empezó a tocar con locura._

_La vampira retrocedió mas, sus oídos empezaron a sangrar, esa canción, esa alma ¡No lo soporta!_

_Un grito resonó por toda la mansión, Kami y Spirit levantaron la vista, el vaso cayo, Marie paro de cocinar la comida y levanto la vista._

_La tormenta de afuera aumento, Maka y Katherine tenia una amistad o eso creía Katherine la cual quería matar a Maka. Pero Maka era más inteligente, ella sabia que su alma era anti demoniaca ¿Qué mejor manera de representarla por medio de la música?_

_-¡MUERE!-grito Katherine y lanzo una bola de fuego, Maka salió corriendo con lagrimas, pero volteo a ver de nuevo al piano, Katherine siguió lanzando bolas de fuego como loca y corrió a alta velocidad sollozando._

_Maka se subió al piano de cola y desde la parte de arriba toco parte de su canción, la vampira sollozo mas "¡Para!"_

La vampira salió corriendo hacia la chica y le mordió todo con sus colmillos, Maka empezó a gritar, un lobo arranco la pierna del vampiro, sollozo fuerte, un chico albino agarro a Maka y salió corriendo.

-¡¿Q-quien eres?!-grito la peliceniza.

-Eater,Soul Eater-el albino se subió con Maka al lobo y salieron corriendo desde el hueco de la mansión que tenia la parte de abajo.

Su partida, se dirigía hacia una gran ciudad que estaba en el norte del bosque de donde escapaban, sé detuvieron cerca de una gran casa de acero, él albino hiso bajar bruscamente a Maka.

-¡Suéltame!-la peliceniza golpeo al albino, él otro de su mano se formo una guadaña-¿No quieres que te mate?-la chica empezó a temblar. Él albino desapareció la guadaña de su brazo y agarro con fuerza la mano de la peliceniza.

Entraron a un lugar lleno de dementes, en una celda un chico devoraba a otra, Maka tembló mas, el albino abrió una celda Y lanzo a Maka en ella.

Cierro la puerta, todos los de ahí la observaban curiosamente.

"_**¡Bienvenida a Necrópolis!"**_

_Continuara._

PD: Wazza! Este fic no es mala este fic osea les traerá cosa sobre un mundo donde Maka quiere cambiarlo a un mundo como el cielo eso! ¿Entienden? Ok XD y lo continuare al igual que Amor demente,Deer in the headlights hasta que termine Musica ligera Muahaha soy mala :33 nah xDD de seguro cuando termine octubre ya lo tenga completa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Soul Eater por ooooou El genialosho Atsushi Ohkubo! E historia por mi! Me doy créditos (?)

Pondré frases mías al principio del capitulo pero son frases chafonas ¿Qué? Ni que fuera William Shakespeare ;_; (?)

PD:_"Dentro de su alma" xD_

**La Realidad**

"_Algunas personas estamos ciegas y no_

_Nos damos cuenta que hacemos mal_

_O lo que esta mal a su alrededor"_

"_Tengo hambre ¿ya podemos comerla?_"

"No aun no aguantemos un rato mas."

"¡Pero!"

"Callad."

Me acomode mas en mi rincón ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Las personas me quieren comer pero ¿eso es bueno? No lo entiende aun, esté lugar me da escalofríos, jamás lo he sentido ¡me quieren matar! quiero estar con mi padres, me recargue en la pared mientras tenia abrazada mis piernas.

Llevo 4 días aquí, no hecho amigos aun, sí me les acerco me miran como si me quisieran comer, tengo miedo, tengo miedo. Solo tengo una palabra para describir esto "Locura"

¿Saben? jamás me había dado cuenta del mundo que tenia afuera, a mi alrededor hay personas sacando sus manos de las celdas y sollozando, sangré por doquier, hay una ley aquí; ya que no dan de comer, al mas débil lo comerán y al que ya sea liberado o mejor dicho se vaya para ser un esclavo tendrán que comer una parte de él, eso escuche.

Ahora solo tengo una conclusión yo soy la mas débil aquí, tendré que morir.

"_¡Mátalos!"_

Oh, esa voz de nuevo, puede que tenga razón, tendré que matarlos, pero aun no se como, un paso de una persona desde afuera se empezo a escuchar, todas las personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se pegaron en los barrotes de la celda sacando las manos hacia la persona que pasaba, era ese chico, Eater.

También tendré que matarlo entonces, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, pero cuando me iba acercar vi como todos se alejaban con miedo, entonces también vi como Eater llevaba un látigo, retrocedí.

Me puse en el rincón con mi pose anterior y volví a voltear a Soul, él también me miro, pero con una mirada espectral y sin vida, nadie me había mirado así.

Una mano rozo mi hombro, empecé a temblar como loca, observé las miradas espectrales de todos acercándose a mi.

-¡Paren! ¡Paren! ¡Aléjense!-todos se empezaron a reír como locos y comenzaron a morder sangre vi salir, un dolor me llego y empecé a sollozar, lágrimas caían. Vi como Soul se quedaba ahí observando neutralmente ¿Por qué no hace nada? Así, aquí a nadie le importa los demás, todos son egoístas.

"_Caí sobre un lugar con agua, me levante rápido, aun sentía los dolores, pero…no veía nada solo oscuridad y el color transparente del agua._

_Una persona se acercó a mi, la mire fijamente, ésa persona era Katherine ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!_

_Me dio una sonrisa maternal-Ya es hora, toda persona tiene la locura dentro, es hora que tu la saques, además…-se quedo callado unos segundos y levanto la mirada hacia mi-Tienes un gran nivel-toda su ternura se fue con la mirada sádica que formo en su cara, él lugar se convirtió en un lugar rojo con cadenas-¡Esta es tu alma!-se empezo a reír como loca observando arriba donde caí una lluvia de sangre, le seguí a su risa."_

-¡Ajajaja!-las personas se apartaron de mi pero, demasiado tarde, unas alas aparecieron atrás de mi espalda de forma azul y transparente, sobré todo filosas y atravesaron el cuerpo de las personas que estaban a mis dos costados, todos empezaron a gritar con ira y me empezaron a golpear, pero yo los patee, agarre a la persona enfrente de mi y apreté mis dedos contra sus ojos hasta que sangraran…..esto ¡se siente mal! Me detuve con una mirada pálida mirando hacia la nada, todos se acercaban furiosos decididos a matarme, vi como Soul me miraba con interés ¿pero de que?

"_-¡¿Qué haces?!-me dio una cachetada la pelinegra, caí al suelo pero me volví a levantar decidida._

_-Yo... ¡NO ENTIENDO! ¡Detesto esto!-la chica me volvió a dar una cachetada, puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla._

_-¡Idiota! ¡Deja de decir idioteces y vuelve a matarlos! ¡Se lo merecen!_

_-¡Pero yo veo que sufren! ¡Yo lo veo! ¡No quieren hacer esto! ¡Pero deben! Es… ¡la maldita locura! ¡Pero aun no entiendo! … ¡quiero detenerla! Y puedo empezar por ¡deshaciéndome de ti!_

_La chica se rio irónicamente-Eres una niña tonta, muy tonta ¡la locura jamás se puede detener!-Iba decir algo mas pero un crujido me regreso a la realidad."_

Empecé a enloquecer del dolor, me estaban devorando viva y como siempre Soul seguía ahí, afuera se escuchaban los gritos.

¿Tal vez la locura tenga razón? O no ¡pero a la mierda! ¿¡Quien le importa eso!? Me están matando, hay que devolverles el favor.

Golpee a las 4 personas que estaban cerca de mi, agarré una roca que estaba a lado de mi, la pared estaba rota, y golpee en la cabeza a la niña hasta dejarla descalabrada una persona se me encimo, la jale de los pelos hasta quitármela de mi, la patee en las costillas con todas mis fuerzas hasta que las rompí, empezo a gritar, la agarre de los pelos y con toda mi fuerza la choque contra el piso, La siguientes dos personas me empezaron a patear.

Yo…yo… ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! Empecé a gritar como loca, las dos personas seguían pateándome, mis alas aparecieron de nuevo, las dos personas gritaron y salieron corriendo, me calme.

"_Con un gran golpee saque volando a Katherine, suspiré aliviada-¡¿Quién dice que no puedo hacerlo!?¡Ya he visto suficiente de esto! ¡Si esta es mi alma! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella! ¡Puedo empezar con crear una parte para encerrar toda la locura de este lugar!-la chica me miro aterrorizada._

_-¡No podrás!-sollozo gritando._

_La agarre del cabello y la puse en un hoyo negro, qué aparece cerca de mi y se cerro, él lugar se convirtió en un lugar blanco, con plantas, flores y arboles y un gran piano en medio, tenia puesto mis dos coletas y un vestido blanco."_

Me aleje de las dos personas con miedo-¡Perdonen! ¡Perdonen!-sentí como la celda se abrió, las dos personas corrieron hacia mi, pero la celda se cerro y yo ya estaba afuera, Soul me había sacado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Cállate-No dije nada más, aun tenia mucho miedo, abrió otra celda, dónde había una niña y con brusquedad me metió, cayendo al suelo, lo voltee a ver.

-Necesito esclavos para ganar dinero así que ¡será mejor que solo mates uno y te quedes sola!-y con eso se fue con elegancia.

"_Soul Pov"_

Bien mi trabajo esta hecho, sólo faltan las personas de la mansión, parece que hoy no hubo un buen negocio, ninguna persona fue vendida.

Siempre he vivido solo, bueno solo hasta cumplir los 13 años, pero he madurado mucho, ésa chica de la celda, No sé que rayos le pasó, soló sé que tenía un gran nivel de locura, será el siguiente demonio Kishin, bueno ya que eso ya es costumbre, todos quieren ser uno, Hasta mi hermano Wess es uno, qué envidia, yo quiero ser el siguiente.

Toque con delicadeza la puerta del coche, un hombre con esmoquin salió de la puerta de enfrente y se dirigió hasta mi para abrí mi puerta, entré y el hombre se retiro a conducir.

Suspire-El cuchillo dámelo-el hombre se tenso y con todas las fuerzas del mundo-jamás te atrevas asesinarme, qué yo tengo un cuchillo mayor que al tuyo-con eso de mi brazo derecho forme una guadaña, él hombre tembló mas y empezo a conducir, desaparecí mi guadaña y observe hacia la ventana del coche negro.

Ya había llegado a la mansión Evans, maldita familia, me dejo solo por siempre y aun así debo de seguir estándole, bajé del coche.

Diez personas estaban paradas en la entrada de la mansión con los ojos cerrados a la fuerza, dé mi brazo forme mi filo de guadaña, sentí como todos se tensaron, en un segundo empecé a córtales el cuello a todas, sin que quedara uno viva.

-¡Limpieza por favor!-grite al aire, una señora vino a llevarse los cuerpos, suspire, bien eso fue todo el trabajo de hoy, ha descansar.

Agarre el correo, antes de entrar, una carta de mi madre, veamos que quiere ahora, entre a la mansión y me senté en el sillón de la sala.

"Soul

Te envió esta carta, pará que mates una esclava que acaba de llegar a tu unidad, su nombre Maka Albarn"

Embolle la carta y la lance al fuego, sonreí, perfecto la persona que yo quería matar.

"_Maka Pov"_

Seguía en mi rincón llorando, yo no quería matar a esas personas ¡odio esto! ¡Odio este lugar donde vivo!

La chica se me acerco, la mire con miedo ¿otra vez me van arrancar partes? Toque mis hombros estaban sangrando y me ardían.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-la chica me sonrió.

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos-C-claro-La chica me dio una cálida sonrisa y se sentó a lado de mí.

-Ya no llores-me limpio las lagrimas con su dedo, después se apartó.

-G-gracias-suspire, por fin una persona amable, lance una sonrisa al aire.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que yo lo rompí-¿Todos aquí tienen la locura?

-Por supuesto-lo dijo con tanta felicidad que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

-Entonces ¿tu?-la chica solo se quedo mirando con una sonrisa hacia la nada, sentí un dolor en mi pierna, voltee hacia mi pierna ¡un cuchillo! Lo saque rápido y empuje a la chica.

-¡Yo te puedo curar! ¡Yo puedo quitarte esta locura!-la niña se empezo a reír, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé.

-¡Nadie puede hacerlo! ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie!-la chica empezo a canturrear, mí ojos se cerraron, estaba apunto de lanzarse hacia mi.

"_Soul Pov"_

La chica de pelo morada "Blair" seguía observándose en el espejo, le di un chiflido y ella me volteo a ver lujuriosamente.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Soul?-me pregunto con un tono dulce.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-la chica se me acerco, demasiado diría yo y me toco en mi intimidad.

-¿Quieres que te ayude un poco ahí abajo?-aparte su mano sin ninguna emoción.

-No, quiero comprar una esclava-la chica me miro enojada.

-¡Esta bien!-grito como si hiciera berrinche, agarró unas llevas y nos adentramos donde estaban las celdas.

-Elije tu puta esclava y largarte.

-Claro-dije formalmente, voltee a ver la celda de Maka, iba ser asesinada ¡mierda no! Yo voy hacer que haga eso.

-Quiero a Maka Albarn ¡ahora rápido!

-Voy se paciente-aparecí el filo de mi guadaña, la chica pelimorada se estremeció y no tardo en sacar a Maka de la celda, le di el dinero y de prisa agarre a Maka de la mano.

-¡Hey! ¿A donde me llevas?-grito la peliceniza, suspire irritado y la subí a fuerzas al coche.

Mi chofer empezo a conducir el coche, Maka me seguía mirando confusa, la observe picaronamente-Ahora eres mi esclava.

-Ja, que divertido-dijo con un tono sarcástico, borre mi sonrisa, vi una cosa brillar, sentí como mi chofer se dio cuenta y empezo a temblar, lo mire mal.

-¿Otra ves?-empecé a negar con mi cabeza-No seas un niño malo, ya sabes lo que ganan-forme de mi brazo derecho mi filo de guadaña y corte la cabeza de mi chofer cayendo al asiento de a lado, Maka empezo a temblar, él coche se detuvo, me baje, al parecer ya había llegado.

El crepúsculo ya estaba por llegar, no quería ver mas problemas afuera así que me apresure-Vamos rubia ven.

La chica salió con delicadeza o brusquedad, qué marimacha, suspire y entramos a la mansión.

Me quede recargado sobre mi piano de cola, Maka se quedo parada, estaba tan exhausto para matarla ahora, mejor que haga su trabajo.

-Prepárame un te y si quieres de paso tomate también tu uno-la chica asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina, suspiré y me senté en una de las sillas de mi comedor.

Espere unos segundos, Maka ya había llegado con un te caliente y leche.

-¿Con leche?

-Si, cómo sea.

La chica agarro la leche y lo hecho con dedicación al té y termino, sé sentó a lado de mi, la voltee a ver mientras agarraba mi café.

Empezamos a tomar de nuestro te, creó que dejarla tomar té, fue amable, mierda, pero, tengo una idea, puedo hacer que se mate, ya que al final de todo es mi sirvienta.

-Maka…-la mire con mas interés, la chica me miro neutral-Ven sígueme-empezamos a subir las escaleras hacia el techo de la casa.

La puesta de Sol ya estaba, suspire, hermosa para una muerte antes del anoche-Quiero que… te suicides.

La chica me miro con ira-¿¡Que?!

-Que lo hagas he dicho-mi modo sereno se fue y se remplazo por uno irritado.

-No.

-¡ERES MI ESCLAVA Y HARAS LO QUE DIGA!-empecé a gritar.

La chica cerro sus ojos con fuerza-¡No tienes derecho a pedirme algo como eso!-me grito.

Me acerque hacia ella y la agarre con fuerza para que se lanzara, la chica me empujo-¡Deja de tratarme así idiota!

Maka volteo a ver al sol, sus ojos se tornaron miel, me sonroje, ella… ella…es…imposible.

-No se por qué… me siento atraía al sol…pero ahora solo quiero que todos dejen esta locura, yo los ayudare yo seré su sol, yo quiero ayudarlos, enserió…-bajo su mirada… ¿así que seré su Sol? Como se sentirá por fin no estar solo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Soul Eater por ooooou El genialosho Atsushi Ohkubo! E historia por mi! Me doy créditos (?)

**Llego la persona por la cual lloraban (¿)**

**Asdf perdón por tardar pero me bloquearon la pagina (?)**

_**Arlenes:**_**sgfag POR FIN ALGUIEN AMA ESTE FIC TT_TT y perdón por tardar :D y seh… pero como veras Soul esta lleno de locura al igual que este mundo donde están c: asi que literalmente nadie puede cambiar al menos que Maka haga algo.**

**Mega: aqui me tienes (?)**

_**La princesa de la Luna que escupe Sangre**_

"_Los roles pueden cambiar en cualquier segundo_

_De tu vida tus pecados serán pagados_

_Por eso el dicho no querrás hacer lo que tú no quieras que te hagan_

_¿Ya tiene mas sentido para ti? "_

El albino tomo otro sorbo de su te con leche, Maka solo miraba hacia la ventana con miseria, a Soul le encantaba eso, le encantaba verla llorar, le encantaba ver como la gente sufre, es obvio por que su mente esa tan enferma, pero la de ella, aun no lo entiende se supone que la gente de este mundo esta maldita por esta locura, pero ella, no.

-Bien querida tendremos que irnos, tengo que matar a mas personas-Soul se levanto de la silla en donde estaba-Avanza.

Maka empezó a caminar con fuerzas con sus manos inmóviles por la cuerda que las tenia agarradas.

Soul abrió la gran puerta de la mansión y se dirigieron caminando hacia la ciudad, en cada momento Soul sacaba su arma y se protegía pero jamás protegía a Maka.

La chica tenia que esquivar los cuchillos los disparos, quería cerrar los ojos, pero a la vez no quería, aquí no era un lugar seguro, todos morían en cada momento.

Todos estaban luchando fuego contra fuego, Soul se paro cuando llego a un gran castillo, con velas a su alrededor.

"Maka Pov"

En su brazo apareció su guadaña-¡Asesinar a los reyes!-grito como loco con sus risas sonando, los ojos de la peliceniza se abrieron como platos y se acercó a Soul, por un momento pensaba que todos iban a matarlo, pero no todos sus guardias lo dejaron entrar viéndolo con una sonrisa cuando Soul entro y yo le seguí por detrás, todos los guardias entraron siguiéndolo ¿tanto odiaban a los reyes?

El rey se volteo a ver a toda la gente que estaba presente con sus armas; tenia una mascara bien formada de una calavera humana, con una capa negra, en un abrir de cerrar de ojos todos empezaron a morir, empecé a temblar como un Chihuahua.

Pero no me mato, ni a Soul, el rey se acercó al Soul-¿Qué se le ofrece Evans?-dijo pacíficamente.

Soul se puso derecho y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa picara-¿dejaría poder demostrarle esta noche el regalo que le tengo?-mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Por supuesto Evans, te doy hasta las 8:00 de la noche.

-¿Todo el pueblo estará aquí?

-Claro no se perderían algo como esto.

Y con eso la conversación termino, Soul me apunto a la salida, con esfuerzo pase entro los cuerpos de los guardias, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos todos se levantaron y me di cuenta de algo, no son humanos son calaveras.

Habíamos llegado a la mansión, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a Soul, claro si el albinito, me dejara hablar. La verdad me daba igual si me mataba, pero tenia algo que hacer todo este tiempo.

-Soul-El albino me volteo a ver con su sonrisa picarona de siempre, una gota de sudor callo sobre mi frente.

-Tienes mucho valor para hablarme.

-¿Me das permiso de preguntarte algo?

-Dale empieza.

-Por que esos guardias-me quede callada.

-Vamos habla no tengo todo el día-dijo, que paciente.

-Tú sabes ¿porque los guardias no murieron? ¿Por qué son calaveras? y también ¿Por qué quieren matar al rey?

El chico no quito su sonrisa y me empezó a decir con delicadeza-Vamos como no vas a saber esto, todos estamos malditos ellos antes junto al rey no tenían nada de locura. Pero veras el rey empezó a volverse loco y matar a todos del reino, junto a su esposa Medusa. Pero obvio en este país tan maldito podrían morir sus sirvientes y ellos no estarían para protegerlos así que por que no tener unos guardias, entonces los revivió, pero aun tenia algo de vida y recordaban todo y como sabrás la venganza llego a sus almas.

Pero cada vez que quieren atacar al rey, qué eso no pasa seguido, mueren en el intento-y con eso se levanto del sillón de terciopelo.

-Bien me voy a mis negocios como sabrás, te quedas aquí la verdad no me importe que te pase-y con eso de fue.

Me quede ahí sola, empecé a observar a mi alrededor, enserió esta mansión es tan grande, como era la mía, pero esta es mas grande y por primera vez me dio miedo, no se por qué fui tan tonta.

Siento si encuentro algo serian más que cuerpos o personas encerradas y ¿Por qué no? Busquemos algo así.

Todo lo que encontraba eran habitaciones vacías, excepto en el pasillo ahí estaba un lugar lleno de armas.

Jamás en mi vida había tocado un arma, así que empecé a tocar el shuriken que estaba colgado. Bien sigamos con el recorrido, pero antes que avanzara escucho un ruido voltee atrás donde estaba la misma arma, ahora ya no era un shuriken era una katana.

-¡Quien eres!-grite con ira.

El arma bajo de la pared y se transformo en una chica con una coleta, pelinegra y vestido tipo ninja.

A lado apareció otra persona mas alta que ella, parecía un samurái y los dos parecían hermanos.

-Soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa-dijo fríamente en sus ojos se veían las palabras "Ayúdame".

-Masamune Nakatsukasa-dijo el chico a lado de ella con una cara tan malvada y fría, elemental eran hermanos-Tsubaki ahora.

-¿Qué?

"_Caí de nuevo sobre un lugar lleno de agua el cielo era gris y había arboles con tronco negro y sin hojas._

_-¡¿Qué HAGO AQUÍ!?_

_Tsubaki apareció enfrente de mí con una cara fría y a lado estaba Masamune, la chica a lado de ella apareció un par de guadañas unidas a unas cadenas._

_-¡ESTO PASA A LA NIÑITAS QUE ENTRAN A LA MANSION!-grito el chico._

_Tsubaki corrió hacia mi sin ninguna expresión, me iba a matar desde dentro de mi alma, empecé a sollozar me había enterrado el arma en mi pecho._

_En mis últimos momentos me quede viendo a Tsubaki, sus ojos seguían diciendo las mismas palabras aunque su cara no tenia ninguna expresión._

_Cerré los ojos, pero no morí, ni tampoco estaba muerta, momentos estaban alrededor de mi eran ¡Tsubaki! Estaba en su alma._

_El lugar era un mar con color azul y el cielo estaba de color azul también y caían pétalos de camelia a mí alrededor._

_-Gomene-dijo débilmente en su cara ya tenia expresión-no quise hacerte daño. Lagrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas, de repente su expresión se convirtió fría y demente, en su piel aparecieron líneas negras. El lugar se convirtió un mar rojo con cielo gris y los pétalos se hicieron cenizas._

_-Pero soy una camelia sin olor y sin vida y solo sirvo para matar._

_Si pude sacar la locura de mi ¡podre sacarla de Tsubaki! Vi a mi alrededor necesito encontrar una camelia, empecé a correr a culpa de Tsubaki la chica corría hacia mi con demencia._

_Y en el camino, la encontré una Camelia pura y vida pero aun así sin olor, me acerque a ella, sin importar lo que Tsubaki iba hacerme._

_Me arrodille ante ella y la bese, él lugar se convirtió como antes y sentí un sabor agrio en mi cuerpo era la locura y ya la había encerrado._

_Solo faltaba algo que mantenía a Tsubaki así su hermano ya era un kishin no había vuelta atrás, tenia que, matarlo._

_Regrese de nuevo al lugar donde estaba pero esta ilesa, sin herida y Tsubaki en su forma de humano a lado de mi, deje de jadear._

_-¡PERO QUE MIERDA! ¡TSUBAKI HAZLO YA NIÑA TONTA!_

_Tsubaki no dijo nada solo se transformo en la forma que estaba antes y se posiciono en mi mano, en el arma vi como me sonrió._

_-Gracias-susurro._

_-¡MASAMUNE! ¡IRE POR TI!-Sollocé._

_Masamune empezó a reír como loco y se acercó a mí con una cuchilla, me pateo, pero me levante del piso y le enterré a Tsubaki._

_Desapareció y solo vi un alma Roja._

_El lugar empezó la lluvia, Tsubaki estaba en su forma de humano, y estaba llorando, a lado de mi paso un alma con un recuerdo era Tsubaki y su hermano jugando._

_La chica abrazo el alma, con lágrimas cayendo-Gracias-me dijo._

-Yo…Yo perdón.

-No te preocupes era demasiado tarde para el, pero gracias me has salvado-y me dio una sonrisa pura de felicidad.

La puerta de la mansión de abrió, mi sonrisa se quito, Tsubaki solo puso una cara confusa.

-Señorita Albarn-dijo Soul-Es hora, oh hola Tsubaki ¿por fin te liberaron?

Tsubaki no dijo nada, me acerque a Soul, el albino me volvió a poner las cuerdas en mis dos manos y avanzamos hacia el castillo.

Estaba arriba del castillo, abajo estaba toda la gente viéndome como siempre demente, Shinigami; así se llama el rey, juntó a Soul me pusieron en medio del techo del castillo.

Vi a Tsubaki entre la multitud, me miraba con preocupación, voltee a ver a Soul el ya no me miraba demente no tenia ninguna expresión y en sus ojos decían las mismas palabras que Tsubaki. Esos hermosos ojos. Me sonroje, Soul lo noto y me miro confuso.

Y lo sentí, sentí como la luna me absorbía, sentí como desaparecí.

-¡DENLE LA BIENVENIDA A LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA!-Grito como loco Shinigami, todo el pueblo empezó a reír, excepto Soul y Tsubaki.

Parece que alguien más necesita mi ayuda.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Soul Eater por ooooou El genialosho Atsushi Ohkubo! E historia por mi! Me doy créditos (?)

**Tereafasfgsfags (?) - relleno **

***Escuchando Dream Theater-A nightmare to remember y The Mars Volta-L´via L´viazquez***

**PD:Ragnarok es humano aquí c: y tiene la misma edad que Soul= 19**

**Pero maka=17 **

**Y Soul= 19**

**PD2: "**_Recuerdo"_

**Una pesadilla para recordar**

"**¿Quién dijo que las princesas tienen una vida glamurosa?**

**Ja eso solo en los cuentos**

**Esto es una pesadilla"**

_"Los roles pueden cambiar en cualquier segundo_

_De tu vida tus pecados serán pagados_

_Por eso el dicho no querrás hacer lo que tú no quieras que te hagan_

_¿Ya tiene mas sentido para ti? "_

"_-¡Bienvenida a la luna querida!-abrí los ojos enfrente de mi apareció una chica rubia-Soy Liz y ella es Patty-voltee había una chica rubia con pelo corto a diferencia de su hermana._

_-¿D-donde estoy?_

_-Es hora de despertar-dijeron la dos pronunciando cada quien la palabra para terminar la oración._

_El lugar colorido tipo blanco con un árbol de cereza como el mismo cielo desapareció"_

-¡Despierta niña!-lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue un hombre tipo Franken stein,pero este tenia el pelo gris con ojos verdes y todo su cuerpo parecía cocido.

-¿Q-quien eres?

-Soy su fiel sirviente Franken Stein-wow no me equivoque-Pero me puede decir Stein.

-¡Stein no intentes algo malo con la princesa!-voltee a ver de donde provenía la voz lo primero que vi fue a Soul pero ¡este no es Soul!

-Aw pero no seria tan malo ver lo que tiene-¡¿Qué?! Me sobresalte y empecé a retroceder.

-Nada de eso-el chico me volteo a ver…enserio ¿es Soul?-Venga sígame querida.

Me levante de la cama que mas bien era solo un pedazo de metal, como si me quisieran disecar…avanza más rápido alejándome de Stein, siguiendo al tipo.

El albino en un cerrar y abrir de ojos se transformo en un conejo blanco como la nieva poniéndose a lado de mi, genial ya me sentía Alicia y el país de los ¿horres?

-¡Wa!¿te puedes transformar en conejo?

-Claro-dijo desde abajo.

-Y ¿Quién eres tú?

-Wess Evans, tú fiel sirviente o acompañante, aunque ese es trabajo temporal próximamente…Próximamente-se quedo callado.

-¿Próximamente que?-insistí, el conejo dio una risa suave.

-Nada.

Y Seguimos caminando por lo pasillos, bueno yo solo le seguía el paso, Ni idea a donde íbamos, Entonces él es el hermano de Soul, era fácil de adivinar, son iguales, solo que Wess tenia los ojos celestes.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A su habitación.

-Ehm ¿bueno?-soltó otra risita, una gota de sudor callo sobre mi sien.

Y llegamos a la habitación de hasta el fondo, él conejo se puso en dos patas y abrió la puerta, se apartó indicándome que debía entrar yo primero "primero las damas" leí en sus ojos, okey ¿ahora leo palabras en cualquier ojo que vea?

-Puede hacer lo que quiera no se quede quieta-Me ríe nerviosamente, claro, claro.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-Claro-y se sentó en la cama en forma de humano.

Un poco extrañada por sus actos me senté en la orilla de la cama a lado de Wess.

-¿Soy una princesa?

-Claro ¿apenas se da cuenta?

-Ehm si, es que es confuso, por unos segundos desaparecí de toda esa gente demente y me fui a un lugar parecido al cielo, encontrándome con dos rubias y despierto aquí y-empecé a tartamudear-y lo ultimo que escucho que soy la princesa de la luna ¡explícame eso!

-No se desespere Albarn, así pasa, veras los herederos de la luna y el sol, antes en este mundo solo eran reyes que representaban el sol y la luna, solamente-Wess se levanto, dirigiéndose a la ventana, abrió la cortina y la luna con una cara burlona apareció, tenia sangre cayendo de su boca, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Pero veras todos en este mundo estamos malditos-empezó a canturrear como un loco-¡no hay nadie que se salve! Y todos empezamos a ser demonios, brujas o lo que sea como si fuéramos malditos por el mismo-lo interrumpí.

-¡No digas su nombre!

-¿Qué pasa le incomoda?-canturreo mas torcido y me volteo a ver de manera picara y su cuerpo se tambaleaba a los dos lados.

-No importa, tú sigue.

-Bueno eso significa que todos aquí tenemos poderes sobrenaturales, pará matar a la gente y aun la costumbre de los reyes se mantiene viva pero en diferente manera, no solo serán reyes y gobernaran y mantendrán la Paz, aquí ya no existe nada de paz, matarán a quien se le de la gana harán su trabajo y protegerán su propio país de una forma tan sadica,por eso la princesa debe de tener poderes-se quedo callado y se empezó acercar a mi-veras tu no los tienes y por eso nadie debe de saberlo-y con eso se fue de la habitación.

Salí corriendo de la habitación siguiendo a Wess-¿¡Pero que poderes debería tener?!

-Eso depende de ti-Y siguió caminando en forma de conejo por el pasillo.

Me quede quieta observando a mí alrededor, suspire, a investigar este lugar.

10 hora llevo caminando en este gran castillo, elemental, todos se mataban, muchos me trataron de matar, pero siempre salía ilesa, esté mundo es tan enfermo, necesito detenerlo, necesitó detener esta maldición, pero seria tan difícil, tengo a Tsubaki, solo tengo que hacer lo mismo, aunque me tenga que sacrificar.

Estaba en mi habitación, sola viendo a la luna, sabia que Wess estaba en su forma de conejo acostado en mi silla de terciopelo.

-Wess.

-¿huh?

-Llévame donde están los reyes-y con eso lo voltee a ver con una cara fría, se sobresalto y se transformo en humano.

-Pero antes…

-¡¿antes que?!¡Wess! ¡Enserio!

-Sigueme-Volvio a su forma de conejo y salió corriendo, gotee y lo perseguí, corrimos demasiado hasta llegar a un salón de ¿música?

-¡Wess! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El chico no me contesto, agarró un violín y empezó a tocar una canción demasiado lenta al principio.

-¿Wess?

Y de repente empezó a tocar tan brusco, como si se tratara de una orquesta, empezó a tocar el violín como si fuera una película de acción. Y me volteo a ver con una cara llena de sangre negra ¿¡sangre negra?! Una sonrisa ensanchada apareció en su rostro, y sus ojos estaban en blanco.

Corrió a mi lado, mi cara se puso fría y empecé a correr, pero las puertas estaban cerradas ¡maldito!

Puso el arco del violín sobre mi cuello, tratando de cortarlo, puso en mi mano esfuerzo para quitarlo sobre mí.

-¡Basta!

El solo empezó a reírse otra vez, una gota se sudor callo sobre mi sien, por fin logre liberarme, Salí disparada a la puerta abriéndola rápidamente y saliendo disparada a una habitación encerrándola con la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa señorita Albarn?

Voltee a ver, hasta arriba en dos asientos grandes estaban sentados Shinigami y Medusa.

-¡Disculpen! Pero…

Me miraron con más interés.

-¿No piensan quitar esta maldición?-sus caras; a excepción de Shinigami por su mascara no se veía nada, se volvieron tipo payaso asesino.

-Claro que no, pero si tanto insistes princesa-dijo Medusa.

-Aunque obviamente tú no tienes nada de poder así que te pueden matar fácilmente-siguió Shinigami.

-Así que si tanto quieres salvar este mundo, como tú dices-dijo tratando de simular que es una tontería-debes de matar primero a alguien y así sabrás muchas cosas sobre ti-finalizo Medusa y con eso unas escaleras aparecieron en el piso.

La habitación se transformo en un lugar vacío, pero la puerta seguía ahí y enfrente de mí las escaleras que dirigían hacia abajo.

Unos pasos me hicieron voltear hacia alrededor hasta encontrar a Tsubaki corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Maka!

-¡Tsubaki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy tu sirviente.

-¡Claro que no!

-Lo se, lo se, no necesitas decir nada solo lo hice para estar a tu lado-antes que dijera otra cosa siguió hablando-Sabrás lo que debes de hacer ¿verdad?

-De… ¿Qué?

-Los reyes dijeron "mátalo" pero eres más inteligente-y entonces capte.

-Toma esta espada no es un humano es normal así que no tiene poder ni hará daño a Soul-¡¿Soul!?-pero te protegerá ¡confió en ti Maka-chan!-agarre la espada y empecé a bajar las escaleras ¿deja vu?

"_Una risa empecé a escuchar ¿Qué es esto? ¡no me rendiré! ¡debo saber que hay allí abajo!_

_El piano empezó a sonar con más sintonía a mi ¿alma? Sabiendo que decía la canción, aunque no tuviera letra._

_"Había una niña pequeña~_

_Que no tenia nada"_

_Decían que ella era una demente"_

_"Ella no tenia nada que comer_

_Ella no tenia nada con que vestirse"_

_"Ella no tenia nada que perder_

_Ella no tenia nada de que tener miedo"_

_El piano sonó mas fuerte, seguí corriendo hasta abajo, jamás me rendiré, yo llegare._

_"Ella no tenia nada de que preguntar_

_Nada que dar_

_Y después ella desapareció"_

_El piano dio dobles teclas, ya había bajado ¡un vampiro! Genial, me acerque alegremente a la niña, la chica dio una sonrisa._

_-¡Soy Katherine!-la niña rio con más alegría."_

Un piano empezó a sonar con una melodía tan loca e imposible de tocar-¡Voy por tu alma Soul Eater Evans!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Soul Eater por ooooou El genialosho Atsushi Ohkubo! E historia por mi! Me doy créditos (?)

**Yay regrese (?)**

**Dened01: Yay gracias XD**

**Arlenes: yay gracias :3 como crees Tsubaki no se va a quedar asi D:! Y si ya te lo aclare en el otro y si no bueno algún dia (?) XD**

"**Duelo de Almas"**

_"Los roles pueden cambiar en cualquier segundo_

_De tu vida tus pecados serán pagados_

_Por eso el dicho no querrás hacer lo que tú no quieras que te hagan_

¿Ya tiene mas sentido para ti? "

_Un piano empezó a sonar con una melodía tan loca e imposible de tocar-¡Voy por tu alma Soul Eater Evans!_

Baje con rapidez las escaleras estas eran mas cortas que las de antes, él piano siguió tocando en las notas mas agudas con unas pausas continuas de varias notas y notas graves empezaron a sonar al son de las agudas, entonces me di cuenta había llegado y la canción ya había comenzado con el desenlace.

La habitación estaba oscura unas velas azules empezaron a flotar alrededor de mi, haciendo que la luz se iluminara, un piso de cuadros negros y blancos un techo tan profundo, y un albino hasta el fondo tocando un gran piano de cola.

Me quede observando a Soul por unos instantes haciendo que me sonrojara, estaba en su parte mas loca de la canción, agarre con fuerza mi espada.

Y la fuerza bruta de locura se detuvo por un bello pausa tan lento con la misma melodía y graves de la canción y entonces empezó una mas fuerte y veloz.

El chico seguía tocando con más fuerza y carisma en el piano tocando tan rápido alcanzando todas las notas hasta terminar.

Me quede asombrada viendo a Soul, el chico se levanto del banco, la melodía empezó a sonar como música de fondo en la habitación, pero esta vez sonando como eco, me volteo a ver con un mechón de pelo tapándole en ojo derecho, resaltando mas el izquierdo con una mirada desquiciante, sin mencionar que tenia una espada en su mano izquierda, una espada negra con una boca.

-Que empiece la batalla-murmure para mi misma con una sonrisa retadora en mi cara.

Alce la espada que era inservible tenia que tener un plan en mente para no matar a Soul ¡De alguna manera el me salvo de esa Vampira! Y de alguna manera… ¡él no me mato aunque era su deber!

El también alzo su espada, con una mirada tan carismática dedicada, a mí. Un chico con una sonrisa maniática apareció en la espada era pelinegro y con ojos dorados y la punta del cabello la tenia blanca, su pelo era algo largo pero a la vez corto y en su oreja había un pirsin.

-¡Vamos Soul mata a esa hija de puta!-canturreo de la misma manera torcida que lo había hecho Wess.

-¡Cállate imbécil!-le grite, Soul parecía ignorar nuestra conversación y salió corriendo a atrás de mi con una velocidad tan impresionante poniendo la espada en mi cuello, una gota de sudor callo sobre mi sien.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-murmuro atrás de mi con una voz tan espectral.

-¡Liberarte!-le golpee con la parte de mi codo en la panza girando a verlo y poniendo en defensa con mi espada.

El chico que tenía Soul en su mano rio burlonamente-¿Una espada normal? ¡¿Con eso piensas matarnos?!-el chico se rio desquiciadamente.

-¿Liberarme? … ¿De que?-vi sus ojos carmesí, el mechón se había desplazado y dejando ver su ojo derecho, los dos me decían las mismas palabras "Ayúdame"

¿Cómo debo liberarlo? Esa pregunta vino de repente a mi mente causándome tensión, entonces decidí primero era hacer cansar a Soul para llegar hasta el.

Choque mi espada contra la suya y así la batalla comenzó, chocando las espadas a cada rato e esquivando los ataques que enviábamos, pero para mi era difícil no podía tan fácilmente por que ellos tiene poderes y me enviaban ondas tan extrañas que pareciera que me matarían con tan solo rozarme.

Gruñí de ira, el chico que vivía en la espada de Soul, me enfadaba a cada rato con sus insultos ¡que se calle de una puta vez! Golpee tan duro la espada que saque sangre de ella mismo.

-¡¿Qué RAYOS!?

Entonces lo vi envió choques eléctricos de alma desde esta espada, al menos me desahogue pero ese no es el plan.

-¿Aun sigues presumiendo?-me burle.

-¡Cállate! ¡Soul!-me tense a ver lo siguiente el chico se había intercambiado lugares con Soul ¡lo había olvidado también Soul puede transformarse! Ahora la espadita estaba al mando con una guadaña, tan… ¡hermosa!

-¡Rayos!-¿ahora como llegare hasta Soul? Espera lo tengo.

Patee en la espinilla al chico, pero el me saco volando con el tubo de la guadaña, dejándome escupir sangre, seguí tratando de enviar patadas mientras me defendía con mi espada mientras el me intentaba dar con la guadaña.

Entonces le di un puñetazo de pura suerte en la panza dejando que soltara a Soul, tan rápido lo agarre, mis manos empezaron al sangrar tan locamente al tacto.

Vi a Soul en el filo de la guadaña viéndome tan frio, se iba a transformar, cerré mis ojos con fuerza agarrando mas fuerte la guadaña sin importar el dolor y mis manos.

-¡Soul!-el chico se iba acercar a mí y sentí algo extraño.

"_Abrí los ojos encontrándome en un lugar tan elegante una habitación de color rojo._

_Escuche algunas de un piano tan cortas el lugar al principio se ilumino pero después volvió a su color natural._

_Y fue ahí cuando se retorció y tuve que tener el coraje para ir por Soul._

_-¡Soul!_

_-¿¡Que rayos quieres!?-el lugar se torció otra vez dejando como fondo cosas tan raras como cuerpos muertos._

_-¡Te ayudare!-trataba de correr pero no podía._

_El chico rio desquiciadamente una cadenas me atravesaron, cerré los ojos lentamente sin sentir nada mas que dolor que no podía aliviar si tratara de hacerlo._

_¿Este es mi fin? ¿No pude al fin a cabo salvar a todos?_

_-¡Tu puedes Maka-chan!-recordé la voz de Tsubaki sonando en eco en mi mente."_

Abrí los ojos jadeando estaba en el mismo lugar Soul me estaba apuñalando con la espada con una cara diabólica.

"_Los abrí de nuevo ¿espera que_? _Me encontraba en otro lugar sentía la misma agonía pero no veía nada que me hiciera daño estaba cayendo a un lugar sin final._

_-¡Soul!-lo había visto ahora estaba flotando en un lugar iluminado seguía buscándolo y lo encontré el lugar se distorsiono a una habitación con el mismo piso de cuadros negros y blancos plantas salían del piso y la habitación volaban notas de piano y estaba Soul tocando una melodía tan hermosa._

_Aterrice al piso me quede mirando a Soul tocando el piano, dejé de respirar era una sensación horrible ¿estaba muriendo?_

_Volteo a verme tan confundido-¿Quién eres?_

_-¡Maka Albarn!-la distancia entre los dos se hizo mas grande entonces empecé a correr hacia él y lo abrace."_

Estaba abrazando a Soul, el solo se quedo quieto, me sentía tan débil la sangre la veía alrededor de mi, pero me di cuenta ya no sentía dolor, ya no tenia las heridas.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Deberías estar muerta!-escuche atrás de mi, es hora de trabajar.

-Yo te liberare Soul-le murmure.

-…-no dijo nada solo escuchaba su cálida respiración y le di una beso en la boca sintiendo un sabor agrio… era la locura, me separe de Soul.

-¿Gracias?-me dijo mientras me miraba con una expresión tan extrañada en su cara.

Suspire-¿mejor?

-Si…gracias-Se levanto extendiéndome la mano para levantarme, la acepte y me levante, sentí una vibración de alma ¿pero porque?

**General Pov**

"_-¡Es hermosa esa canción!-grito una Maka de 13 años. El albino volteo a verla confundida_

_-Ese es el tipo de persona que soy yo-dijo el chico fríamente._

_La chica sonrió tan dulce que atrapo la atención tan fría y antisocial del chico-¿Quieres ser mi arma?_

_-Sera un placer-y unieron las manos al igual que lo hicieron afuera del alma de los dos"_

**Maka Pov**

-¿lo sentiste también? ¿Verdad?

-Si…

-Ahora somos meister y arma-Soul se inco delante de mi-Las personas de este mundo son capaces de unir fuerza por medio de almas las personas que son humanos capaces de ver las alamas y lo que dice cada una a través de los ojos y las personas que solo sirven como armas de transformarse en guadañas-me sorprendió lo que dijo-Es gracioso como los roles pueden cambiar ahora tu puedes matarme en cualquier segundo.

-No lo hare, ni tampoco te tratare de usarte solo como una arma seamos ¡amigos!

Soul levanto su mirada hacia a mi-Como desee Pecho plano-infle los mofletes ¡idiota!

-¿Y tu amigo?

-No es amigo pero se llama Ragnarok y acaba de escapar.

-¡Debo de atraparlo!-pero Soul me detuvo.

-Nah de seguro lo encuentras después ahora ¿Qué piensa hacer?

-¡Quitar esta maldita maldición!-grite haciendo que se escuchara en eco en la habitación, sentí la sonrisa torcida de Soul.

-Eres increíble-y me sonroje.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Soul Eater por ooooou El genialosho Atsushi Ohkubo! E historia por mi! Me doy créditos (?)

**Wazzaa ya llevo 3 episodios en 1 dia woooo soy ossom (?) ok no es el poderrrr de las vacaciones (~O 3 O)~ las vacas son mágicas nos dan leche gratis D:! ok no estoy fumada (?)**

**Lucyheartfilia22: Asdf es mi plan enredarte (?) Genial me haces TAAAN feliz que hoy hare capitulos hasta que me canse .E.!**

**Dened01: genial :3! Me alegre que te guste :D**

***Escuchando Symphony X-The Damnition Game***

"**Necrópolis"**

"_Siguiente parada a la carretera al infierno y la escalera al cielo_

_¿__Cuál__elijes__?"_

_Highway to Hell-Ac/dc/Stairway to Heaven-Led Zepellin_

Bien ya llevo a 2 personas liberadas, Tsubaki y Soul ¿es una avance? ¿No? Bueno necesito tiempo para pensar todo lo que ha ocurrido, es todo un revoltijo.

En primer lugar andaba feliz con mi familia en mi nueva mansión hace 4 años hasta que descubrí a Katherine una hija de perra, ni idea si tenga madre, la chica me quiso asesinar pero llego un lobo llamado "Free" y arriba de él estaba mi jaqueca "Soul Eater Evans" los cuales creí que me habían salvado.

Pero me llevaron a un lugar donde habían esclavos, hacían trata de personas, al parecer y todos en este mundo están dementes por una maldición que aun no se como comenzó, pero después de lidiar con tantas personas que se comen y asesinan entre si.

Mi gran dolor de cabeza vino y al parecer me compro, pero además de servirle solo fue por querer matarme pero no lo hiso y sin avisarme antes que tengo una cita con el rey arriba de su castillo a compañía de todos los aldeanos, pero además encontré a mi primer amiga Tsubaki quien estaba siendo usada por su hermano que ya era un Kishin; en un libro decía que son las personas que se convierten en demonios por la locura que tenían, además Tsubaki también la tenia, pero ahí descubrí mi poder de ver almas y ver lo que decían y también de liberarlas de su locura.

Después de que ya había tenido la cita con Shinigami el nombre del rey y los aldeanos tan desquiciados, descubro que soy una princesa, mejor dicho la heredera de la luna y tengo el poder de controlar la luna, pero también descubro que no tengo ninguna habilidad en especial y si los aldeanos descubren eso me matarían.

Y que he conocido a 2 de mis sirvientes un hombre dedicado a la ciencia pero con un gran nivel de locura que le gusta disecar cosas y el otro el hermano de Soul, Wess Evans, qué es todo un misterio en sus cosas, ah, sin mencionar que ¡También me trato de matar!

Pero después me di cuenta de algo, quiero salvar a la ciudad de esta maldición, entonces yo me debo de sacrificar por todos guardando toda su locura en mí, un trabajo difícil, entonces empecé con la mía que ya es un nivel alto después con la de Tsubaki y finalizar la de Soul.

Pero también capte algo los reyes son demonios kishin y tengo que matarlos… y eso me convertiría en reina, me da asco en pensar eso, pero también descubrí que las personas que pueden ver el alma de otras personas y las personas que se pueden transformar en armas guardan un vinculo para unirse y así la otra persona poder usarla por medio de el alma de los dos.

Y eso me llega a una conclusión soy la meister de Soul Eater Evans y él es mi arma.

-¡Plana!-Soul me pokeo la frente haciendo que despertara de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿P-PLANA!? ¡c-cállate!-con eso le di con el libro que tenia en mi mano; él cual estaba leyendo.

-¡Basta!-grito Tsubaki haciendo que me asustara, ella jamás es así.

-¡Perdón!-dije repentinamente.

-Bien Makita-canturreo Soul haciendo que me enojara más con el albino.

-¿Qué?

-A veces eres tonta.

-¡Oye!-¿¡Como se atreve!? Yo lo mato.

-¿Qué? Es cierto no tienes ningún plan y aun así quieres salvarnos de esta maldición un poco estúpido en mi opinión-bufe molesta.

-Soul tiene razón-dijo pacíficamente Tsubaki, bien ahora te unes a su lado ¡UNETE AL LADO OSCURO TSUBAKI!-a excepción que a mi no me parece estúpido-una gota de sudor cayo en su sien, suspire, sigues en el bueno.

-Bueno tienen razón-baje mi cabeza-¿Ayuda?-Soul se empezó a reír.

-Primero trata de escapar de este castillo y de todas estas personas-dijo con algunas risas Soul.

-Además tienes que necesitar ayuda, las otras personas tiene un gran nivel de locura y sin mencionar que ya hay demasiados demonios kishines-me dedico una sonrisa amigable Tsubaki.

-Exacto-Soul se recargo en la pared de mi habitación-Y cuando ya estén toda la ayuda que necesitas la verdadera guerra empezara.

-¿Cómo?

-Están hipnotizado por la locura Maka-chan.

-Pero…. ¿Quién es el responsable?-Soul me miro fríamente, pero después me sonrió pícaramente.

-Vale no me mires así te escucho.

-Me suena perfecto-Soul se sentó en la orilla de la cama-Te contare la historia de este país veras el mundo donde vivimos se llama "Necrópolis" y el país donde estamos es el mismo nombre que este mundo, hay 11 ciudades sin contar a necrópolis. Pripyat, Sanzhi, Craco, Kolmanskop, Isla Espíritu, Oradour-sur-Glane, Centralia, Humberstone, Bodie, Kayaköy y Sveta Na Ogledalata, cada una tiene sus historia que cada uno de sus habitantes te deberían contar yo no lo hare por supuesto-bufe molesta-Pero centrémonos en Necrópolis, que al igual que todas tenían vida y digamos que solo éramos humanos. Pero un día una hermosa dama llamada Aracne una bruja que como veras las brujas hacen pactos con el diablo, quiso hacer este mundo como su mismísimo hogar "Un infierno" pero no estaba sola Asura el demonio Kishin también quiso un mundo así que veras se unieron y le dieron ideas a la gente causando que tenga esa onda de locura en su onda. Y veras como ya quisieron estar así por siempre, todos los habitantes fueron malditos.

-Pero además existen algunas personillas que son los que mantienen la maldición viva-finalizo Tsubaki.

-Pero ¿Quiénes son?

-Yo que voy a saber-le lance una mirada asesina a Soul el solo se largo a reír.

Mis ojos agarraron un brillo haciendo que Tsubaki y Soul me miraran confusos-¡Lo tengo!-canturree.

-¿Ya tienes un plan por fin?-ignore el comentario de Soul.

-¿Qué idea tienes Maka-chan?

-¡Primero huiremos de esta ciudad!

-Bien esa fue mi idea planita-canturreo divertido Soul.

-Cállate-bufe molesta.

-Pero Maka si quieres ir a todas esas ciudades debe de haber una razón.

-Encontrar ¡ayuda!-Soul se levanto de la cama.

-Muy fácil, cada ciudad tiene una persona llena de locura un gran nivel al igual de esa gran nivel tienen también un gran nivel de fuerza.

-Y además podemos encontrar a los responsables de la maldición mediante viajamos por esas ciudades-dije.

-Correcto-canturreo Soul.

-¿Y con que ciudad empezamos?

-Primero escapemos de ¡aquí!-grite.

-Tú eres la princesa, tú idea un plan.

Soul, Tsubaki y yo ya habíamos salido con cosas que nos servirían en el viajo, una de ellas, dinero. Soul distrajo los guardias con su viejo truco solo que el no entro esta vez, ya estábamos afuera.

-¡Miren ahí están!

-¡Están huyendo!

-¡Mierda! –grito Soul agarrando las manos de las dos y salimos disparadas entre toda esa gente esquivando todas las cosas que nos lanzaban.

-¿¡Están locos o que!?

-Maka… tu mismo lo habías dicho.

Reí nerviosamente mientras seguíamos corriendo-Perdón.

Ya habíamos salido de la ciudad, pero esta vez no estábamos en el bosque estábamos en el desierto.

Muy lejos pero seguíamos corriendo-¿Ya podemos detenernos?

-No Makita tontita nos pueden alcanzar no son estúpidos-trague saliva.

Y entonces por obra del destino nos detuvimos por fin, me senté en el frio desierto, ya era de noche.

-En algún momento nos hallaran-dijo preocupada Tsubaki.

-¡No hay problema!-grito Soul.

-¡No grites!

-¡Tu estas gritando!

-¡NO GRITES JODER!

-¡Basta!-dijo un poco en voz alta Tsubaki-Los dos están gritando.

Nos enviamos miradas asesinas Soul y yo-¿y bien? ¿Qué tienes en mente albinito?

-Vayamos a la ciudad Craco esta a pocos metros.

-Pero no tienes en mente que nos pueden ¿matar?

-Tal vez pero podemos pelear-finalizo.

-Ah, pero hay muchos golem ahí.

-¡Claro! Y exactamente ahí nos encontraremos con una persona como tu Makita-dijo eso viéndome pícaramente en los ojos.

-¿Cómo yo?-asintió Soul-¡Vamos no tenemos tiempo!-y Salí disparada.

-¡Espera Maka!-grito desde lejos Tsubaki y me detuve.

Soul estaba riéndose a lado de mi-¿se puede saber que te causa tanta risa Evans?-dije irritada.

-Tu estupidez.

-¡Maka chop!-le di con el grueso de mi libro.

-¡Joder! ¡¿De donde sacaste eso!?

-mi estantería de libros-canturree feliz.

-Como sea, ven estas yendo a la dirección incorrecta.

-Ah…-que estúpida soy, pero no es mi culpa no conozco muy bien este mundo.

Y empezamos a caminar por un camina lleno de arena, al principio todo bien hasta que tuvimos que lidiar con kishines que nos lanzaban flechas, pero los logramos evadir, pero además llegamos a un largo camino un poco delgado, en un… precipicio.

-¡Y cuidado aquí que hay golems y lobos escondidos en la ciudad! ¡Pero no se preocupen hay humanos! ¡Con locura!-gotee.

-Que despreocupado-dije para mi misma, entonces lo vi-¡¿Un precipicio!?

-Vamos ¿quieres salvar este mundo o no?

-Claro…

-Vamos Maka chan-dijo con una gran sonrisa Tsubaki.

-Ah mierda.

-¡¿Ahora que?! ¡¿Un dragón que hecha rocas por la boca sin mencionar que hecha bombas!?

-WTF no Maka, olvide estamos en época de terremotos y puede tirar de nuevo este puente.

-¿así que?

-Son terremotos de alta fuerza así que.

-¿Si?-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Corran!-y salimos disparados hacia la ciudad de las rocas según Soul y entonces empezó el terremoto, casi llegamos, hasta que el camino se empezó a romper.

-¡Joder!-grito Soul, pero llegamos a tierra a tiempo.

Y lo observe un lugar tan abandonada pero lleno de rocas, entonces personas de los edificios aparecieron parecían francotiradores pero no lo eran, más bien son, arqueros.

Pasos gigantes me hicieron agitarme mas ¡Golems! Ya veo por qué hay tantos terremotos.

-O miren que tenemos aquí-volteamos a ver era un chico con cabello café tipo punk y unos dientes parecidos a los de Soul.

-Mierda-dijo para si mismo Soul.

-¿Q-que?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Soul Eater por ooooou El genialosho Atsushi Ohkubo! E historia por mi! Me doy créditos (?)

**Muaja! Regrese :D**

**Dened01: LOL X'D claro hoy hare muchos mas :DDD afdafsa (?)**

***Escuchando Megadeath-Tornado of Souls* **

"**La Maldición Sangrienta"**

_"Siguiente parada a la carretera al infierno y la escalera al cielo_

_¿Cuál elijes?"_

_Highway to Hell-Ac/dc/Stairway to Heaven-Led Zepellin_

_-Mierda-dijo para si mismo Soul._

_-¿Q-que?_

Soul me miro burlonamente, yo infle los cachetes ¿que tiene en mente?-Parece que tenemos a un responsable-dijo mirando al chico con un cabello que derrota la ley de gravedad.

Trague saliva y mis ojos se posaron en el chico de una forma retadora. Un terremoto me hiso caer al suelo.

-Sera mejor que lo matemos a todos-dijo el chico pronunciando lentamente cada palabra.

-¡No tan rápido!-grite-¡Soul!

-¡Ya voy!

-¡Tsubaki!

-¡M-Maka-chan! ¿v-vas a manejar dos armas a la ves?

-¡Yo no veo el problema!-con eso Tsubaki se transformo posicionándose en mi otra mano, voltee a ver a Soul, aun no se había transformado-¡Soul!

-No creo que puedas correr con una guadaña y una Kusarigama-con eso Soul me agarro de la otra mano y empezamos a correr mientras que el terremoto destruía la ciudad entera.

-¡¿Van han destruir esta ciudad así porque si?!

-Los golem la rehacen, por si no sabias-entramos a una de las cosas de roca tipo de roma-¡Kid!-grito Soul.

-¡Protección de alma!-una gran aura con 3 rayas protegió la casa.

Voltee nerviosa y lo primero que vi fue a un chico con tres rayas en la cabeza, cabelló pelinegro y un traje demasiado loco ¿asimétrico?

El chico noto mi mirada y me regalo una sonrisa-Permíteme preséntame Maka Albarn-se acercó con elegancia a mi-Soy Death the Kid.

-Mucho gusto, supongo que no debería presentarme ya que-tartamudee-sabe mi nombre-una gota de sudor cayo sobre mi sien.

Soul me miro con un destello singular en sus ojos-Bien planita-canturreo ¿planita?-aquí tenemos a tu primer ayudante "Death the Kid"

-¿Pero por qué no esta consumido por la locura?

-Veras te dije hace rato que él era como "Tu" puede ver almas de las personas y percibirlas al igual que tu y como al igual que tu él también se dio cuenta de todo esto y me dijo que quería ayudar ¿lo dejarías?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Muy bien que sea rápido van a destruir la casa-dijo Kid espera ¡¿Qué?! Una explosión me hiso reaccionar habían roto la pared 10… ¡¿golems?! Y atrás de ellos había lobos.

-¡Tsubaki!-grito Kid.

-¡Claro!-Tsubaki paso de mi mano a la de Kid.

Trague saliva y mira a todos, estaban destruyendo toda la casa-¡Soul!

-¡Como usted diga!-y una guadaña apareció en mi mano izquierda, la agarre con las dos manos-¡A por ellos!

Los golem ya habían destruido por completo la casa y en cerrar y abrir de ojos empezaron a dar golpes al suelo haciendo que temblara seguidamente, empecé a correr hacia ellos.

-¡¿Cómo rayos los mato!?

-Ahora te digo-Gotee seguía corriendo con Kid y Tsubaki pateando traseros a hombre lobos.

-¡Lo tengo!

-¡Dale di tu idea que nos van a matar!-seguíamos corriendo en círculos o eso parecía tratando de esquivarlos a todos eran lentas a diferencia de nosotros.

-¡Una bomba!

-¡Correcto! ¡¿Pero donde jodidos conseguimos una!?

-¡Maka-chan!-voltee a verla y vi como se transformo en una bomba-¡podemos escapar así!-una bomba de humo apareció. Rápido Salí corriendo a un techo de una casa.

-¡Podemos atacar desde aquí!-grito Kid junto a Tsubaki en su forma de Kusarigama.

-¡Claro!-grite pero después empecé a sollozar una persona me había enterrado una cierra corrí hacia otro lado con la herida-¡TU!

-¡Maka!

-¡Estoy bien! ¡¿Quién eres!?

-Giriko-y en eso en su alma vi un aura completa de locura-¡Es hora de despedirte niñita!

-¡No tan rápido!-grite con fuerzas las herida me estaba doliendo, está perdiendo la cabeza ¡ahora no! Corrí hacia Giriko tratando de darle con Soul pero de su pie saco una gran cierra causando que Soul sangrara-¡Soul!

-¡idiota concéntrate!-seguía esquivando todos los ataques tratando de no perder en un desmayo, alrededor un aura café con negro apareció dando ondas extraños sangre negra apareció en su boca una cara maléfica se formo en su rostro.

-¡Muere!-grito de una forma torcida trate de esquivarlo pero Salí volando del techo al piso, dé repente sentí como unos brazos me agarraban y caímos al piso.

-¿Estas bien?-voltee a ver ¡era Soul!

-¡Soul! ¡Tenemos que ir por Giriko!

-¡Me temo que no! ¡Debemos de huir la ciudad va hacer destruida!-grito Kid corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Kid-kun esta muy lejos la entrada al desierto!

Los golems seguían destruyendo el piso, Soul me tenía agarrada hasta que nos levantamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡CORRAN!-grite corriendo hacia la entrada, los 3 me siguieron saltamos de pura suerte caímos en la otra parte del desierto.

-¡Sigan Corriendo!-grito Kid-¡No se van a detener!-voltee a ver y vi como corrían los lobos alta velocidad hacia nosotras.

Después de tanto corriendo y yo jadeando del dolor, caímos rendidos en medio del gran desierto, sentí como mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco.

_-¿Esta despertando?_

_-¡Eso parece! ¡Maka-chan!_

Abrí los lentamente lo primero que vi fue a una Tsubaki preocupada, la cual me abrazo al instante cuando me desperté.

-¿Qué paso?-mire a Soul.

-Te desmayaste por la herida que te había hecho Giriko pero yo lo arregle.

-¿C-como? No sabía que eras medico-Soul rio.

-No lo soy, hay muchas cosas que aun deberías saber sobre las armas y sus técnicos.

Me senté, Tsubaki se apartó de mí viendo a Kid y Soul-Pues dale dime que esto me confunde más.

-Bien como veras las armas y técnicos poseen un gran lazo cuando ya están unidos nada los separa al menos que ellos quieran muy dentro de ellos, además tienen el poder de curar una herida de cualquier de los por dentro de su alma.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, eso explica lo otro, cuando debí haber muerto.

-Bien Maka-Kid se sentó con nosotras-Nuestra siguiente jornada es ir por los hombre lobos.

-¿C-como? ¿Para que?

-Aunque no lo creas ellos también necesitan ayuda aunque ahora sean ese monstro puede que también quieran ayudarnos.

-Y así podemos regresar a Craco para salvar a esa ciudad, aun las almas de los habitantes permanecen ahí están en la mitad del limbo-finalizo Soul.

-¡ENTONCES! ¡Vamos!-Kid me detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo lo voltee a ver.

-Primero tenemos que ser parte del ejercito de Giriko así que ¡a idear un plan!-una gota de sudor cayo sobre mi sien.

-Bueno-dije repentinamente Tsubaki se rio.

-Bueno mientras tenemos que dormir.

-P-pero… ¿no nos podrán atacar?-dijo nerviosa Tsubaki, tenia razón.

-Tengo insomnio puedo despertarlos-dijo Soul, suspiro y con me acosté en la arena tan fría, cerrando los ojos lentamente, hasta quedar encerrada en el mundo del Morfeo.

"_**¡Bienvenida al mundo de los sueños!"**_

"_Tic tac"_ _Abrí los ojos habían muchos relojes alrededor de mi, en realidad no me cuestione nada supuse que era un sueño ¿o eso creo?_

_Aparecí en un castillo negro lleno de arañas, una mujer sentada hasta el fondo del gran castillo, con una forma de carismática de verme tapando un abanico su boca._

_-Dime querida ¿necesitas ayuda?-intente hablar pero no salía nada de mi boca así solo me quede callada ignorada a la chica-¿Necesitas saber la verdad?-la voltee a ver confundida._

_El fondo de todo el lugar de transformo en una ciudad demasiada bella para mi parecer sonríe era ¡Necrópolis! Antes de todo._

_Una chica en una casa abandonada llena de arañas escribía cosas tan ¿satánicas? Repitiéndose así misma "¿Cómo hare para que todos vivan mi misma miseria?" y fue ahí cuando comenzó a reír como loca._

_Una serpiente apareció a lado de ella "Hermana tengo una excelente idea" la pelinegra la volteo a ver con una sonrisa carismática._

_Las dos hermanas con sonrisas amplias y sus ojos tapados por sus grandes mechones del cabello voltearon a ver a la tercera hermana "Goron" _

"_¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡No seré una bruja como ustedes!" grito la chica, un chico la atravesó "No basta con eso" dijo Medusa y empezó a sacarle los órganos "Que empiece el asesinato" dijo Aracne con unas risas._

_Gotee ella ¡ella es Aracne! Intente acercarme a ella pero me detuvo ¿esto enserio es un sueño?_

_-Hay 13 personas las cuales son las principales guardianes de todos los países de este mundo querida-canturreo la mire mal-y hay 13 mas que son las responsables de esto ¿quieres saberlo?-me susurro en el oído._

"_**Soul Eater Evans"**_

"_La primera persona"_

_-Como usted diga Shinigami-sama-dijo Soul suspirando, su cara estaba deprimida y a lado de él estaba Wess sonriendo feliz._

_-¡Vamos Soul! ¡Idiota has algo bien por fin en tu vida!-Ragnarok estaba golpeándolo._

_-Cállate-Soul lo aparto con fuerzas-Mejor vete a vivir de nuevo con Crona._

_Soul salió corriendo del gran castillo con velas a su alrededor, sin nada que hacer estaba caminando pacíficamente entre las calles._

_Ya había llegado a su gran mansión, hasta que una atmosfera tan singular le hiso sospechar que algo estaba mal, se acercó a la cocina vio a su madre Elena llorando._

_-¡Soul!-grito desconsoladamente._

_-¡¿Madre?!¿Que pasa?-Soul corrió a su lado._

_-Wess…Wess-dijo lentamente._

_-¿¡Wess que?!-grito Soul._

_-¡Wess mato a tu padre!-Soul empezó a retroceder ¿Wess? ¡Lo sabia! Ese chico siempre sospeche de él._

_Su madre empezó a reír como loca-ya no mereces mi compañía Soul-Soul la volteo a ver confundido, su madre agarro un cuchillo enterrándoselo en el pecho._

_-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa!?-Soul corrió a quitarle el cuchillo pero no pude su madre lo tenia a fuerzas hasta que murió-P-porque…-Los ojos de Soul tornaron un destello asesino, salió corriendo de la mansión._

_-¡Maldito!-grito Soul a Wess, pero no lo vio solo vio puros cuerpos por doquier._

_-Niño tonto ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¡Siempre quisimos esto! Y sabes ¿sabes que mas? ¡Siempre quise que estuvieras muerto!-Soul lo busco con la mirada encontrándose con un conejo con un traje y con cara demoniaca-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?_

"_-¡Wess cuida muy bien de tu hermano!-repitió su madre._

_Wess solo se quedo callado se veía que era un niño que no hablaba, él chico se acercó a la cuna de su hermano intentándolo ahogar._

_-¡Wess! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!-sus padres separaron a Wess de Soul, el niño no dijo nada tenia una mirada espectral."_

_Los ojos de Soul se abrieron como platos, él chico empezó apretar sus puños y rechinar los dientes._

"_-Que bello tocas hermano-dijo Wess con una voz dulce._

_Soul lo miro amargado-¿Gracias?-dijo suspirando sus manos chocaron contra las teclas del piano una y otra vez-¡¿Qué haces Wess?!-los dedos de Soul estaban rotos._

_Wess se transformo de nuevo a humano con una mirada singular de locura-Es hora que este mundo sea como debe de ser-canturreo de forma torcida._

_Soul lo iba apuñalar con todas sus fuerzas pero fue detenido por la voz de Shinigami-sama lo vio y también observo como se quitaba su mascara no vio la cara que vio de antes vio una simple calavera el hombre agarro la guadaña de la muerte y la enterró en el pecho de Soul una y otra vez._

_Wess se acercó a su hermano-Ahora vivirás debajo de esta ciudad sin amigos sin nada que hacer matando a cualquier persona._

_Empecé a retroceder la ciudad torno forma negra y tan santanica los habitantes gritaban y sollozaban enterrándose cualquier cosas filosa. La primera persona era Soul y el primer demonio Kishin era Wess._

"_**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa"**_

"_Segunda persona"_

_-¡Vamos Tsubaki! ¿Qué quieres jugar?-pregunta Masamune._

_-Lo que tu quieras-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo._

_-Bien… ¡Juguemos a la pelota!-grito animado Masamune._

_-Me parece bien-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo con una voz suave y dulce._

_Masamune dejo de jugar dejando a Tsubaki sola-¿Hermano? A ¿Dónde vas?-dijo Tsubaki._

_-Aguarda aquí- el chico se fue del patio saliendo, Tsubaki se quedo sentada en el suelo sin hacer nada sonriendo y cantando canciones._

_-¡Hermano!-grito alegre Tsubaki, Masamune no la vio de la misma manera, Tsubaki se fijo en su brazo en forma de arma… había matado a sus padres._

_-Es tu hora transfórmate-sin nada que hacer Tsubaki estaba en shock y se transformo en una katana._

_-Tsubaki… y el segundo demonio kishin era Masamune-murmure para mi misma._

"_**Black star"**_

"_Tercera Persona"_

_Un niño con pelo azul estaba asesinando perros en la calle, la ciudad estaba llena de personas locas asesinándose entre si._

_-¡Podrían callarse!-grito el chico dejando el cuchillo-¡O los asesinare!-seguía gritando con una cara demoniaca en la cara._

_Todas las personas empezaron a gritar por lo la cara que acababa de poner el chico además arriba de él estaba una dama con arañas a su alrededor._

_-Excelente._

_-Black star… y el tercer kishin es ¿Aracne?_

"_**Kim Diehl"**_

"_Cuarta persona"_

_-¡Espinas!-unas espinas se enterraron en todas las personas Kim canturreo mientras hacia mas hechizas para asesinarlas a todas era solo una niña con cabello rosa._

_Atrás de ella estaba un chico de cabello rubio asesinando a más personas con un ejercito de payasos órganos…órganos era lo único que sacaban y se lo comían…_

_-Kim Diehl y el cuarto Kishin es ¿Quién es?-una voz me dijo su nombre resonando en eco en su cabeza-Justin Law._

"_**Kilik Lunge"**_

"_La quinta persona"_

_El chico era manejado por un hombre… ¡Franken Stein! Le enviaba órdenes para quemar toda la ciudad mientras el agarraba personas y las encerraba en una casa grande disecándolas._

_-Franken Stein es el ¡quinto Kishin!_

"_**Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré y Harvar D. Éclair"**_

"_La sexta y el séptimo"_

_Así que ellos dos eran de la misma aldea, interesante, pero lo peor de esto es que lo dos eran los únicos y seguían apuñalando a las personas a su alrededor, todos estaban muertos a excepción de ¡Giriko!_

_-¡El sexto es Giriko!_

"_**Ox Ford"**_

"_La octava persona"_

_El chico asesinaba a todos y después revivían haciéndolos sus sirvientes un escalofrió me llego a mi columna ¿zombies?_

_Era comandado por un hombre que también era ¡un zombie! ¿Qué rayos? Entonces el ¿será el octavo Kishin?_

"_**Maka Albarn"**_

"_La novena persona eres tu"_

_Trague saliva ¿yo soy la novena? ¿Enserio? Lo primero que vi fue la mansión donde estaba mi familia, yo caminaba feliz hasta encontrarme con una persona "Asura" aun la recuerdo…el me guio hasta la niña de abajo._

_Yo caminaba hasta ignorándolo pero su sombra me seguía y llegue a la cocina casi llorando, pero había desaparecido._

_-¡Mama!-grite pero mi mama me había ignorado._

"_Spirit… ¿nos vas a dejar? "Dijo Kami._

"_Debo, Shinigami sama me ha dicho que hay demasiados asesinatos por todo el mundo "La sombra que me venia siguiendo entro a mi papa, yo me asuste-¡Mama!-grite fuerte._

_-Cariño aguarda-dijo mi mama pero no termino su frase un machete la habían cortado la cabeza, Marie lo había hecho estaba loca._

_Hasta que vi como una sombra se separo de ella y quedo desmayada, mí padre se había ido ¿A dónde? Aun no lo se gritaba como loca pero sentí algo, seguí caminando y empecé a cantar feliz me detuve a ver los cuervos y seguí hasta las escaleras hasta encontrarme con otra yo._

_Me detuve junto a ella y la abrase, después la niña igual a mi despareció… entonces lo recordé…todo eso de Katherine había sido una ilusión. Me empecé a reír como loca, Marie llego corriendo como loca jadeando._

_-¡Maka! ¡Debemos irnos!-había gritado, pero corrí hacia ella y enterré mis dedos en sus ojos hasta que sangrara y fue ahí cuando lance sonriendo. Pero reaccione volví a ser yo de nuevo cuerda._

_-¡Marie!-empecé a llorar como loca, Asura estaba atrás de mi._

_-Toca el piano-había dicho._

_Lo empecé a tocar una canción la cual era mi alma y eso que mi alma era anti demonios y casi lograba matarlo hasta que Asura me iba asesina, llorando esquive todo lo que me lanzaba, un lobo con un niño me salvaron saliendo de la pared rota de la mansión._

_-…El Demonio Kishin es Asura._

"_**Crona y Ragnarok"**_

"_La decima persona"_

_-Muy bien-Medusa estaba mezclando sangre negra con una arma y un humano… ¡¿un bebe?!_

_-¡El siguiente demonio kishin!-Medusa se empezó a reír con delicadeza-esto tomara largo tiempo._

_Y vi como Medusa encerraba siempre a una habitación a Crona y la chica ya tenia a Ragnarok en su espalda. Series de cosas que un niño no debía vivir como Medusa obligaba a Crona matar a un lagarto._

_-La novena Kishin es Medusa y próximamente la decima será Crona..._

"_**Hero"**_

"_El Onceavo"_

_Era un chico rubio sin hacer nada mas que afinar espadas y armas que sangraban cada vez que lo hacia ¡estaba matando! _

_Atrás de él estaba un hombre con una gorra y un libro en el sonriendo satisfecho._

_-Que todos estén en mi colección Hero-dijo._

_-El onceavo Kishin es ¿Noah?_

"_**Patty y Liz"**_

"_Las doceavas"_

_¡Patty, Liz! Esas chicas las había visto en el lugar que estaba cuando me proclamaron princesa, las dos estaban corriendo intercambiando posiciones cada una disparando cuando le tocaba y mataban a las personas que cada vez quisieran matarlas._

_Hasta que fueron rodeadas por vampiros, Patty abrazo a su hermana con fuerza hasta que un chico… ¡Kid! Las salvo y las llevo a otro lugar._

_Kid había matado a todos esos vampiros a su alrededor, pero lo siguiente fue que las llevo a un lugar con espejos._

_-Estarán encerradas aquí mismo-y las golpeo para que quedaran inconscientes._

_-El doceavo Kishin es… es… ¡Kid!-esto debe ser una pesadilla._

_-No lo es querida te estoy manipulando para que soñaras esto-dijo Aracne, tragué duro ¡No puede ser!_


End file.
